Amy Finigann
by COC
Summary: Amy est une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Quoique... De qui estelle la fille déjà ? Mouah, en tout cas elle est comme son père, elle a de l'humour à revendre ! OS. Stargate SG1 appartient à la MGM


Les mots en Italique sont en français, vu que normalement la scène se passe en Anglais et en Amérique.

Pour les dates, je ne suis pas sûre, dites-moi si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

Amy Finigann laissa rêveusement errer son regard sur la cour de son école. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'elle y faisait ses études et elle avait eu des hauts et des bas. L'année prochaine, elle entrerait en interne au collège privé de St Brutus à Washington. Sa mère l'y avait inscrite à contre cœur, car ce collège était réputé pour sa striction. Amy avait longuement insisté, et avait fini, devant l'hésitation maternelle, par aller voir son père, qui l'avait aussitôt soutenue.

Amy adorait ses parents, bien qu'elle doutât de leurs prétendues activités hebdomadaires. Quand tes parents disparaissent pendant trois ou six jours, te laissant avec la seule compagnie de ton chat et de ta voisine, et qu'ils reviennent ensuite avec diverses blessures plus étonnantes les unes que les autres un peu partout, ily a de quoi s'inquiéter et se poser de question. C'est justement ce que fit Amy, 6 ans auparavant, et elle en resta bien surprise.

_« Mlle Finigann_ ! Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me répondre et d'arrêter de rêver, je vous prie ?

La classe entière ricana, et Mme Pandore fit un sourire cynique à la jeune fille. Amy soupira et jeta un regard plus qu'ennuyé sur son professeur de Français. Son dégoût pour les langues étrangères compliquées était connu de tous, et elle savait que Mme Pandore prenait un plaisir sadique à l'interroger.

-_Je ne sais pas Madame. _

_-Evidemment,_ vous ne saviez pas_, vous n'écoutiez pas _ce que je disais.

-Non, Madame, pas du tout désolée.

-Bien. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Donnez-moi votre carnet de correspondance, je vais noter un mot pour vos parents.

Fascinés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, les élèves, la bouche grande ouverte, faisaient aller leurs regards humides sur les deux concurrentes. On aurait dit qu'ils suivaient un match de tennis particulièrement épicé et en direct.

Amy se leva nonchalamment et vint poser son carnet sur le bureau. Un silence de mort planait, et les autres écarquillèrent leurs yeux porcins de stupeur quand Amy planta son regard dans celui de son professeur et lui décocha un sourire sarcastique. Mme Pandore serra les dents et ouvrit la bouche. La sonnerie retentit alors, et les élèves sortirent de leur hébétude pour ranger leurs affaires.

Amy retourna à sa place, puis jeta un coup d'œil plein de regrets vers la cour qui commençait à s'emplir lentement.

-Amy, soupira Mme Pandore dès que les élèves furent partis, je te comprends plus. Au début de l'année, tu étais une élève correcte, mais maintenant… Tu ne fais plus aucun effort. Tu as un problème avec ta famille ? Ou alors tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment ? Tu sais, tu pourrais aller voir un psychologue !

Amy faillit s'étouffer de rire.

-Eh bien ? Réponds-moi quand je te parle !

-Madame, souffla la jeune fille, ce n'est pas que vos cours m'ennuient, et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucun problème familial, mais voyez-vous, je trouve que la vie est vraiment dure à mon âge, surtout quand on déteste le Français.

-Amy, le Français est LA langue, par excellence, la plus facile à apprendre, surtout quand il ne s'agit que de leçons !

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Madame, bien que je ne vous croie pas sur parole, ironisa Amy d'un air moqueur. Mais, vous voyez, moi, je n'aime pas vraiment apprendre par cœur. Autant dire que je ne serais jamais actrice !

-Eh bien, il va falloir que tu te force un peu, ma petite, fit sèchement le professeur. Je te mets quand même ton mot, afin que tes parents soient au courant de ta mauvaise tenue en classe. De plus, tu me feras le plaisir d'apprendre ta leçon pour demain, tu seras interrogée à l'oral.

Amy poussa un léger soupir, non pas pour le mot dans le carnet, mais surtout à cause de la leçon. Elle attrapa son carnet et sortit de la salle de classe en coup de vent. Au loin, elle aperçut soudain ses amis Pedro et Lisa qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un autour d'eux.

-Lisa ! Pedro ! Je suis là !

Les deux nommés se retournèrent et sourirent d'un même ensemble.

-Alors ? S'enquit le jeune garçon. La vieille folle est passée à l'attaque ?

-Ouais. Je suis interrogée demain. A l'oral. Devant tout le monde.

-Ouais, génial ! Bienvenue au club des rebelles, ma petite !

-Ca fait plaisir à entendre, ironisa Amy en entrant dans la salle de cours d'Anglais.

Le professeur d'Anglais, Mme Tamiolo, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à peu près. Les rides au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux la faisaient paraître plus vieille qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais sa bonté et sa gentillesse faisait d'elle le professeur préféré d'Amy. En fait, elles étaient bien plus proche qu'une élève devrait l'être avec son professeur, la cause étant que c'était Mme Tamiolo qui était la voisine des Finigann et qui l'aidait le soir, quand ses parents étaient absents.

Alors qu'Amy s'asseyait à sa place, elle vit, par la fenêtre de la salle, trois hommes qui parlaient avec le directeur. Ils avaient l'air plutôt énervés.

L'école était en fait un immeuble de trois étages, et Amy était au dernier. Elle vit le premier homme regarder les fenêtres, et M. Thomas, le directeur, lui désigna l'endroit où était Amy. La jeune fille plongea sous sa table, se soustrayant du regard de l'homme.

-Amy ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Euh… Non, madame, rien du tout.

Le professeur la scruta un instant, perplexe, puis se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, nous avons deux heures ensembles. Veuillez sortir une copie double, s'il vous plaît, nous allons commencer la dernière rédaction de l'année.

Des grognements et des soupirs montèrent au plafond, et Amy se pencha vers son sac, tournant d'un même mouvement les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle s'aperçut alors que les hommes étaient entrés dans le collège.

-Bien. Je vais vous inscrire le sujet au tableau, vous mettez votre nom et prénom en haut à gauche de la feuille, dans la marge, la date et l'heure de début en haut tout à droite, puis vous écrivez ce qui est marqué au tableau.

Amy sortit sa trousse et piocha un stylo. Elle posait la pointe contre le papier pour marquer son nom, quand on toqua à la porte. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un directeur très énervé. D'un même mouvement, les élèves se levèrent.

-Asseyez-vous ! Amy Finigann, s'il vous plaît.

Amy resta debout, mal à l'aise, échangeant un regard surpris avec son professeur.

-Prenez vos affaires, je vous prie, et veuillez me suivre.

Aussitôt, la salle s'emplit de murmures, et Amy fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

-Silence ! Dépêche-toi, Amy.

Amy s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et traversa la classe jusqu'au principal. Elle passa le pas de la porte et se retourna au dernier instant le regard inquiet de son professeur. Puis, la porte claqua.

-Nous avons eu de la visite pour vous, commença t il froidement, un homme de l'US air force et deux civils. Ils disent venir de la part de vos parents, ils ont un mot de sortie signé pour vous.

-Ah.

Le directeur poussa la porte de son bureau et les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Ah, miss… Finigann, enfin.

Amy tourna la tête vers l'homme en costume cravate qui venait de parler. Il était brun aux yeux bleus, avec des lunettes.

-Je vous connais, peut-être ?

-Euh, non.

-Mais nous connaissons vos parents.

Cette fois ci, c'était le gradé qui avait parlé. Brun aux yeux bleus, également.

-Je suis le major Davies, du Pentagone, se présenta t il poliment. Voici le docteur Jackson et… Teal Smith.

L'homme noir sourit à la jeune fille. Il portait un chapeau à bord, et avait un ravissant petit bouc. Amy écarquilla soudain les yeux. Sous le chapeau de l'homme brillait quelque chose de doré.

-Voici le mot d'autorisation de sortie. Admettez-vous qu'il soit authentique et véritable ?

Amy hésita en voyant le mot. Certes, il avait l'air authentique, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de partir avec des inconnus. Alors qu'elle observait les trois hommes, elle aperçut soudain le docteur Jackson faisant des étirements avec ses doigts. En y regardant de plus près, Amy s'aperçut qu'il faisait un signe bien précis.

-Le mot et les signatures sont exacts, assura t elle vivement en se tournant vers le directeur. Puis-je sortir ?

Le directeur hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. Amy lui sourit et regarda l'airman remplir les papiers d'autorisations de sortie exceptionnelle.

Puis, elle suivit les trois hommes jusqu'à un 4X4 noir garé sur le trottoir. L'homme noir se mit au volant, l'airman à sa gauche côté passager.

Amy se retrouva derrière avec le docteur Jackson. Dès qu'ils eurent tourner au coin de la rue, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi avez-vous pitoyablement, d'ailleurs fait le signe secret « danger de mort » de la famille O'Neill ? »

Le gradé et Jackson échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier prit la parole :

-Ecoute, Amy. Tes parents SONT en grave danger. Ils ont étés, disons… Capturés par… Euh… Eh bien, par des E.T.

Un silence suivit la déclaration du jeune homme.

-Pardon ? Articula lentement Amy. Des E.T. ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Redescendez sur terre, on n'est pas dans Star Trek !

-Nan, plutôt dans Stargate, fit Daniel avec humour.

-Stargate ? Soit, littéralement parlant… La porte étoilée ?

-La Porte des Etoiles, rectifia le major Davies, c'est un programme top secret. Des militaires et des scientifiques passent chaque jour une porte qui leur permet de voyager à des milliards d'années lumières, sur d'autres planètes, dans d'autres galaxies.

-Je suis moi-même originaire d'une de ses planètes, ajouta stoïquement le conducteur, mais je me suis rebellé contre une race parasite qui contrôle le corps des miens.

-Ok. Je vous fais confiance. Alors ? Quel est le grand-maître goaul'd à tuer, cette année ?

Daniel et le major la fixèrent.

-Ah ça ouais, vous avez bien raison, c'est très étonnant. Vous savez, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans les coussins et se racla la gorge.

Le 4X4 noir dépassa le panneau indiquant la fin de la ville dans un grondement peu élégant.

-Bon. Alors on va commencer par vous. Que savez-vous sur moi, sur la Porte, et surtout, que s'es-il passé ?

-Eh bien… commença Daniel, tout a commencé hier matin, en briefing. Tu sais ce qu'est un briefing, n'est ce pas ?

Amy ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder fixement.

-Bon, d'accord, je commence du début. Vois-tu, il y a de cela 15 ans, une découverte a été faite en Egypte, à Gizhet.

Daniel raconta à la jeune fille la mise sur pied du projet Stargate, sa participation et sa découverte de la signification des symboles. Il survola les 11 années du SGC, tout en commentant tout de même quelques missions et en faisant allusions aux différents goaul'd combattus. Enfin, il arriva au fameux briefing.

-SG4 avait trouvé une planète qui avait l'air abandonnée et viable. Sam, Teal'c et moi y sommes allés, et Sam y a découvert une grosse source de naquada. Moi, j'ai trouvé un temple construit par les Anciens.

Jack a fait passer la planète au peigne fin, et on a découvert qu'il n'y avait que le temple où se trouvait la porte comme seul bâtiment sur toute la planète. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Calypso.

Jack a ensuite fait appelle aux Asgards, et il a fait faire un nouveau site alpha mélangeant des infrastructures hyper-sophistiquées tirées de la technologie Terrienne, Asgarde et Ancienne. Le temple a été modifié, reconstruit, amélioré et doté des derniers accessoires derniers cris.

Après la cérémonie pour la célébration de la nouvelle base, les Asgards nous ont appris qu'ils souhaitaient intégrer plusieurs des leurs dans la base, afin d'à la fois étudier le mode de vie des hommes et de les aider pour le fonctionnement des nouvelles technologies. Jack a parlé avec Thor à l'écart, puis il a accepté et nommé deux chefs égaux à la tête du site : un Asgard et un homme.

Entre parenthèses, il a fait ça pour respecter l'alliance entre les humains et les Asgards.

-C'est faux, intervint le major Davies.

-Je sais que je dis, j'étais à côté de lui quand il a dit ça à Sam.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas mentionné dans le rapport.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît !

-Oui, excuse-nous, Amy.

Un mois plus tard, on reçoit un message de Calypso. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient un problème majeur et qu'ils souhaitaient du renfort au plus vite. Jack a pris SG1, 2, 3, 4 et 9 avec lui, et nous avons tous traversés la porte de toute urgence. Le problème, quand on est arrivé, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Aucune trace de combat, et pourtant, ils avaient tous disparus.

SG2, Sam, Teal'c et moi sommes restés sur place en faisant attention, pendant que tous les autres repartaient sur Terre, Jack voulant prévenir les Asgards. Personnellement, j'ai un gros trou de mémoire à partir du moment où la porte se referme sur Jack, jusqu'au moment de mon réveil à l'infirmerie. Lorsque Jack est revenu, il m'a trouvé moi au sol, avec Teal'c en train de me tenir le bras.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. Ensuite, Jack a fait rechercher Sam et les membres de SG2, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Dès que Teal'c et moi avons étés remis sur pieds, il nous a convoqués dans son bureau et nous a fait une révélation des plus surprenante.

-Le Brigadier Général O'Neill aurait eu une fille avec le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter. Elle s'appellerait Amy, serait sous le nom de Finigann et aurait dès à présent une dizaine d'années. Correct ?

-Tout à fait, fit tranquillement Amy. Vous a t il dit pourquoi il m'avait fait chercher et pourquoi vous a t il révélé le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'humanité ?

-Le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'humanité ? Répéta bêtement le major. (Il est naïf, celui-là.)

-Oui. Je parle de moi.

-Oh !

-Eh bien… Il se trouve que ton père a récemment démissionné de l'US air force, et est resté en tant que civil à la tête du SGC. Il commande toujours, mais en tant que M. O'Neill. Mais je t'assure que tout le monde l'appelle encore « mon général. »

-Et donc, vous pensez que sa démission toute récente pourrait expliquer sa soudaine envie de me présentée au grand jour ?

-Hum… Oui.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait aussi à cause de la disparition de Maman ?

-Ta mère à déjà disparue de nombreuses fois, et ton père n'a jamais fait appel à toi.

-Peut-être que l'accumulation de dix années de secret, la démission de l'armée et la disparition de maman a trop poussé sur lui et qu'il a besoin de moi.

-C'est possible. Je ne sais pas si je peux voir Jack dans un état dépressif. C'est un battant.

-En public, oui.

Le silence revint dans la voiture, puis Daniel fit une dernière remarque.

-Tu sais, tu es une fille très mature pour ton âge.

Amy sourit, et ils passèrent les grilles du SGC. Ils grimpèrent dans l'ascenceur, puis descendirent les vingt-cinq niveaux. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils se retrouvèrent face à un homme chauve en tenue de l'armée.

-Bonjour. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous allez d'abord passer à l'infirmerie, puis je vous mènerais devant le général. Je m'appelle Walter, ajouta t il à l'adresse d'Amy.

-Amy.

Il sourit à la jeune fille, puis pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

-Mettez-vous sur les lits vides, je vais chercher le docteur.

Amy s'assit en face de Daniel puis lui sourit.

-Maman m'a toujours énormément parlé de l'infirmerie. Janet aussi, elle adorait m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de tout ce qui est scientifique.

-Tu connais Janet ?

L'exclamation de surprise de Daniel et le haussement de sourcil vertigineux de Tealc firent rire tristement Amy.

-Bien sûr ! En tant que médecin général de toute la base, elle fut immédiatement au courant quand Maman tomba enceinte. C'est elle qui l'aida à accoucher, seule, enfin, avec Papa. J'aimais beaucoup Janet, et j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand elle est morte. Et toi Daniel ? Janet te manque ?

Daniel examina un instant la jeune fille.

-Janet me manque énormément, comme elle manque à tout le monde ici.

-Janet m'a dit un jour qu'elle t'admirait beaucoup, et que ton cœur sensible lui faisait mal.

-Mon cœur sensible ?

-Elle m'a dit ça quelques temps après la mort de Share.

-Oh !

Et Daniel se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Amy se laissa examiner par le docteur Brightman, puis ils prirent tous le chemin de la salle de contrôle. Lorsque Amy pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit le major Davies murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'un général hyper concentré sur un écran couvert de parasites. Amy s'avança tranquillement à côté de l'homme, suivie de près par Daniel et Teal'c.

-Général O'neill, ici Baal.

Le Général jura puis appuya sur le bouton de conversation.

-Rendez-moi mes hommes, et je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

-Vous plaisantez Général.

-Oui. Même si vous me les rendez, je vous détruirais.

-Toujours le même humour. Vous êtes désespérant. Votre race est vraiment primitive.

-Si vous le dites. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va se faire cuire à petit feu. N'est-ce pas, Ball ?

-Vous payerez pour votre inso…

La communication se coupa soudain.

-…lation. Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais, j'étais sûr qu'il allait couper là.

-Mais Monsieur, intervint Walter, comment Baal a t il pu capturer tout le personnel de Calypso en plus de SG2 et le colonel Carter ?

-Nous avons récemment découvert qu'il possédait la téléportation par rayons des Asguards. Thor ? Ici la Terre. Comment ça va là-haut ?

-Très bien, O'neill. Les Goaul'd sont hors de combat, je vous envoie vos hommes.

-Merci beaucoup, Thor. Ouvrez les portes de la salle, et appelez des équipes médicales !

-Dis, Papa… Ca sert à quoi, la main imprimée, là ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la petite voix qui venait de parler, et Jack s'agenouilla près de la petite fille.

-Ca, ma puce, c'est pour fermer l'iris.

-Ouah, génial, je peux essayer ?

-Tu ne préfère pas voir Maman, d'abord ?

-Ah, si !

L'homme se releva en souriant et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Lentement, ils descendirent les escaliers et dépassèrent les scientifiques qui venaient de débarquer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils croisèrent SG2.

-Bonjour, mon Général ! Vous avez trouvé un nouveau passe-temps ?

-Oui, lieutenant. Rien de cassé ?

-Nous allons tous bien.

-Tant mieux.

Il s'approcha de Sam puis s'arrêta devant elle. Elle était baissée en avant, en train de défaire une de ses boucles autour de ses jambes. Elle s'immobilisa soudain lorsqu'elle vit une paire de jambes d'enfant se posées devant elle. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, bouleversée.

-Maman !

-Amy !

La mère et la fille s'étreignirent vivement, et Sam ne put retenir quelques larmes.

-Oh, ma puce…

-Alors, cette surprise ?

Sam remit doucement sa fille à terre et leva un regard brillant sur Jack.

-Je pense que ça mérite récompense !

Jack et Sam s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde présent au SGC, et les applaudissements crépitèrent.

The end ! A propos de ma fic, il faut que vous ne vous souciez surtout pas de certains éléments et de certains épisodes en entier. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette fic que j'ai faite sur un coup de tête !


End file.
